Currently, mobile phone users who are co-located and wish to conference must either use a speakerphone, all dial in to a “bridge” facility, or can use the limited ability of “2-way calling” that some mobile phones may have. Speakerphones result in low-quality audio. Using a bridge incurs additional cost, and often has to be set up in advance. Two-way calling limits the number of participants.
Thus, a strong need exists for techniques to share multimedia and enable cellular phone conference calling using ad-hoc wireless networks.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.